Traitors of the Clan
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: Miamay is given a mission to flush out the runaway Kazekage from a 'high school'. But when he turns out to be her love, will she have the power to do it? Or will she betray her clan? Pairings GaaraxOC and others inside. Rated M for language and LEMON!
1. The Mission and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this story would be in the show, but it's not, so I don't own Naruto. But I own the plot and storyline, and if you steal them I shall be forced to do you a great bodily harm meaning I will punch you so hard, your ancestors will be unconscious.**

**Name: Miamay Tsuikia**

**Hair Color: Jet black**

**Eye Color: Bloodred**

**Skin Color: Alabaster**

**Age: 16**

**Info: Has a daemon inside her; the cat daemon Shigome, controller of anything and everything, also Shadows, and mother of all other daemons; Miamay is a vampire and heir to the Tsuikia clan. She doesn't care in the least about duty and honor, and just does what she wants. Everyone in the Village Hidden in the Shadows (Kagegakure) admires her even more for this and she has tons of fanboys (which are currently in Antarctica because they tried to kiss her and she hit them with her pot named Shwing)**

_Shigome_

_Miamay's replies/talking to Shigome_

_**Thinking**_

_Songs_

...

I was walking down the road of Kagegakure, my home village. My father, the leader to the Tsuikia clan, was calling me and unless I wanted to die, I would 'get my fat lard butt down there'.

"Coming, Father." I called. I reached the compound and took off my shoes.

"What is it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"A mission." He replied. I was interested now.

"Do continue." I said.

"The mission, we think the runaway Kazekage is taking cover in a 'high school'. We are pretty certain he is a 'sophomore' with brown hair. You are to go undercover into the high school and try and unmask him, then you must deliver his punishment and bring him back... feel free to drink your fill." He said.

I glared. "Father, you know I refuse to drink human blood. I will never. Don't ever ask again." I growled.

"And I accept the mission. I shall leave in the morning."

TIME SKIPPIE!!

I stepped out of my new home and locked the door behind me.

_Oi, this is going to be such a pain..._ Shigome complained.

_Yes, I know. Do try to keep your temper, though._ I replied calmly.

She grumbled and I took it as a yes. We reached the high school and I walked inside. The first thing I noticed was that it was loud. Then I noticed everyone staring at me. I gave them one of my glares and walked towards my first class.

**CLASS 1: Advanced English with Kakashi Hatake**

I was one of the first to get to the class room and I took a seat in the very back in the corner. The first bell rang and the door opened and let in a flood of students. To people sat on either side of me, one a beautiful girl with midnight and blue-ish hair and pale lavender eyes. _It's Hinata Hyuuga... I guess others got the same mission too._ The other was a young man with raven emo hair and onyx eyes. I didn't know him. He turned his head and smirked at me seductivly. I just looked at him, then turned to the board. Then... the fangirls came. _I thought we had lost them in Kage. Why are they here?_ Shigome groaned.

"Ooooh, Sasuke-Kun! We love you!" They all sighed.

_So his name is Sasuke... Uchiha? The traitor to Konohagakure?_ I thought, then shrugged. It probably wasn't. Sasuke looked at me and smirked again.

His fans looked at me and the leader fan stomped over and screamed,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN??" I winced a little and rubbed my ear.

"I am not doing anything to your 'Sasuke-kun'. Quit annoying me." I snapped, annoyed.

She grinned maniacly.

"I think someone needs to learns who's boss. You, me, outside. Now."

I gave her my infamous I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-bad-you'll-wish-you-could-die-even-though-you're-already-dead glare. It was a rather long glare, and I didn't like using it to often.

"Won't the teacher be rather mad at us for ditching?"

My answer came from Sasuke.

"No, he won't be here for another 30 minutes at least." He said. I yawned and stretched.

"Then yes. It'll be finished before then anyway."

The class was staring at me. Apparently, this girl was the most evil and best fighter in the whole school, and no one could beat her, let alone be calm about fighting her. We went outside and stood on the grass.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked me, cracking her neck.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said in a bored tone, standing with my hands in my pockets. (A/N: she is wearing her nija outfit, black baggy shorts and an oversized short-sleeved tee shirt that is so big you wouldn't be able to see her... ahem... breasts no matter how hard you tried. She hates boys so she does it to annoy them XD)

The girl charged towards me, arms outstretched so I couldn't dodge to either side. I shrugged and jumped over her, hands still in my pockets. The crowd gasped. She turned around and glared.

"Wimp! Running away, coward!" She screamed.

I shrugged and activated my bloodline limit. When I opened my eyes, the girl backed away screaming. She fell over and got up quickly, screaming some more, and ran off. I turned up the corner of my mouth and deactivated my power.

_Miamay, doing that to a mere shool kid, didn't know you had it in you._ Shigome said.

_Hn. Well, she was asking for it._

...

**Bahaha first chappie up! Now, I'm sure you all are going to worship me for my awesome story. -gets pelted by rotten fruit- Alright! So not! I get it! **

**Kankuro: Help me please.**

**Me: Review and I'll put Kankuro in a speedo for your entertainment!**


	2. Unfortunate Parings and a Pervy Kankuro

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto. I own the plot and storyline, and if you steal I shall Rasendori you to hell.**

_Shigome_

_Miamay's replies/talking to Shigome_

**_Thinking_**

_Songs_

...

**CLASS 2: Advanced health with Jairya**

I was seated next to Hinata again.

"S-so what's y-your n-name?" She asked me.

I looked at her. "Miamay Tsuikia."

Her eyes widdened. "You're a n-ninja like m-me?" She asked.

I nodded. Just then the teacher, Jairya, came in.

"Hey, class, I'm pleased to inform you that we will be doing the egg project for the next two weeks! I am assigning partners now. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Subaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru. Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji."

He kept going like that for a while. Then he came to my name...

"Tsuikia Miamay and Subaku no Kankuro."

Hinata gasped. I looked at her.

"What?" I was a little worried.

"Poor y-you. Kankuro's t-the pervert of t-the school." I dropped my head on my desk.

"Just my luck." I muttered.

"And, unfortunatly for you, you have to spend the next two weeks with your partner, and the principal has allowed the men to switch to the women's classes, and you must sit next to each other every day! You are dismissed."

**Lunch**

I sat with Hinata and her group for the beginning of lunch. Her group was Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten. Ino was talking to me about my outfit.

"Why to you wear such big clothes? Don't you want to show off your body?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Why would I do that? It makes people think of you as something you're not, and I'm a major tomboy and I want people to know it." I told her.

"Hey, well, if it isn't Ino." A voice said. It was the girl I fought earlier.

"I think you're getting a little fatter." She smirked.

"Shut it Karin." Ino snarled. I stood up.

"Want a replay of earlier?" I asked quietly. She slowly backed away.

"I'm going to get you for that, Tsuikia. Mark my words." I tutted.

"Shouldn't be a sore loser, Karin, haven't you heard that it's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game?" I asked. That earned a laugh from my whole table.

Karin just glared and stalked off. I sat down and Ino high-fived me.

"Oh yea, way to go." She grinned. Then the boys came.

"Hey Ino, I have to sit with you , remember?" Chouji asked. She nodded and made room for him.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her off somewhere, Shikamaru took her place next to Temari, Neji took Tenten away, Naruto sat next to Hinata, who looked about ready to faint, and last, there was a kid standing there with a kitty-cape and some make-up on.

"Yes, and you are at our table because...?" I asked.

He smirked. "Well, if it isn't my lovely wife." he said.

"Oh. You must be Kankuro then." I said, not bothering to hide my disgust.

Hinata giggled. "Come on, you have to sit at my table." he said.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Cause I'm the husband and I said so." he replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me to his table. He plopped me into a seat and sat next to me. A few of the people there whistled.

"Got yourself a looker, eh, Kankuro?" One of them asked. He winked and nodded, putting his arm around me.

I stiffened and turned my head to give him my if-you-don't-get-your-perverted-hands-off-me-I-will-kill-you-till-you-die glare. I was quit please at the effect it had, since I just made it up. The other guys scooted away, and Kankuro lifted his arm away.

"And a touchy one too." a guy with sunglasses and a turtleneck that covered half of his face said. I just glared at him.

"Honey, you need to lighten up." Kankuro said.

"If you call me 'honey' or 'wife' or anything other than my name I will kill you." I said dangerously. He just grinned.

"Hehe, alright."

...

**AUTHORS NOTES WOO!! Mmmkay, this is the first fanfic I have posted on here, so be nice and don't give me flames. Haha, actually, flames are fine cause they make me laugh, just don't expect a very nice reply. Anyway, I could use a little help on the story; I've hit a wee bit of writers block. Help on chapter four would be much apreciated. Have a funkalicious day all XD.**

**Kankuro: Why me? Why are you so cruel?**

**Me: It's necessary Kanky-Kun!**

**Kankuro: Please don't call me that in front of these people.**


	3. It's a GIRLS DAY! and night

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Miamay would be in the show making out with Gaara. Is this happening? No? So I obviously don't own Naruto. I do, however, own the story line and plot, and if you steal it I will come to wherever you are and kick your ass. Good day.**

_Shigome_

_Miamay's replies/talking to Shigome_

**_Thinking_**

_Songs_

...

**END OF SCHOOL DAY**

I was walking home when I heard someone yell my name. It was Ino. She was with Sakura and Temari.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked when they could hear me.

"We're taking you to the mall. Seriously, you need some girling up." Ino said.

I stared at her. "What part of 'I'm a tomboy' don't you understand?" I snapped.

She grinned. "Every word of it. Come on, girl, everyone's got to have a feminine side. And when we let yours out, whoo! Those men will be blown off their feet!"

I sighed. "Ino, I don't want to go to the mall." I said.

"Well, too bad. We're all taking you, even if we have to drag you there."

Even Shigome was ganging up on me.

_Come on, little host, I've been dying to let out our girl side!_ Finally, I gave up.

"Alright, fine, but no dresses or skirts, you understand?" They all nodded and dragged me along.

"Let the party begin!" Everyone said, including Shigome.

When we arrived at the mall, Ino immediatly dragged me over to Gottschalks.

"Oooh, they're having a sale!" She squealed.

In the next hour, they made me try on a million different outfits (all in black, red, purple, or white). Finally, we got out of Gottschalks, ladden with fifty or so bags. (I bought everything they said looked good- hey, I'm rich, what can ya do?) Now Sakura dragged me to Hot Topic.

"This place is the best!" She gushed.

I agreed. Right now, I definitely like Sakura's style better. I bought one of everything there- and two of some things. I also ended up buying one of everything for my friends. They all said they loved me a million times.

Then we went over to Claires and bought some earings, hair things, and makeup (none for me, no thank you- the makeup I mean). Then, we finally left the mall.

"So, how are we going to get this all home?" Temari asked.

I put my stuff down and said, "Hold on."

I left, but quickly came back, driving a big black and purple 911 Turbo.

The girls squealed and put the stuff in the trunk and climbed in.

"How'd you pay for this?" Sakura asked.

"My father's got enough money to last my whole family until after we die, and I've got a huge family. So we have... well over a gazillion dollars." I heard no answer, and when I looked in the back seat, the girls were unconscious. I grinned and continued driving until Ino woke up.

"Okay, so now we should go to my place, get my things, and go to Sakura's get her things, and go to Temari's, get her things, then go pick up Hinata and Tenten with their things, and go to your house and have a girls night!" I just shrugged and did what she said.

**THAT NIGHT**

We were all sitting in my living room, laughing and talking and throwing popcorn. When we settled down to watch a scary movie, Ino decided we all had to spill our crushes.

Tenten blushed and mumbled that she liked Neji.

Temari stated Shikamaru was **hers. **

Sakura said she liked Sasuke.

Ino admitted she had a thing for Chouji. Then they all turned to me.

"What?" I asked lazily.

"Who do you like?" Ino demanded.

"I'm not telling." I smirked. ino turned blue in the face.

"TELL ME NOW!!" She screeched.

"Alright, fine, I like...

...

**DUNDUNDUN!! Who does Miamay like? Huh, huh? The first person who can guess it will get the next chapter dedicated to them and a guest appearance in my story! (C'mon peeps, it's not that hard)**

**Kankuro: Please review so I can leave this fanfiction. -puppy dog eyes-**

**Aww, who can resist that. Please review, or Kankuro has to stay in this fanfiction foreva!! MUAHAHAHA!**


	4. Authors note

**WOOOO!! I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS NOW!! I CAN TELL YOU WHO WAS RIGHT!! **

**Answer: Kankuro**

**Sorry, Unique girl- YAYZ, but it wasn't Gaara. I regret to inform you that Gaara will be put with... well, I really haven't the faintest idea right now. Now, the following chappie will be dedicated to xdestinyxforeverx, CarmelDucky, and Unique girl- YAYZ because they were kind enough to review. I don't know who will guest star yet... maybe i could bput you all in there. You'd have to tell me what your names and looks are first though! I shall go write the next Chappie now! Have a funkalicious day!!- Miamay Tsuikia**


	5. Girling up the Tomboy, what a task!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, one, Everyone would have gotten together already, and two, I would be filthy rich and not sitting on this old computer in this house. I would be in a mansion. But I'm not. So I guess I don't own Naruto.**

_Shigome_

_Miamay's replies/talking to Shigome_

**_Thinking_**

_Songs_

...

**We last left...**

_"TELL ME NOW!!" Ino screeched._

_"Alright, fine, I like..._

...

"Alright, fine, I like Kankuro." I snapped.

"REALLY??" Ino eyes were about to fall out of her head.

"No! Do you honestly think I'd tell that easily?" I roared with laughter.

Sakura glared. "Come on, girl, who do you like?" She asked.

I stopped laughing. "Alright. I really do like Kankuro. He's different from the other guys, he's not scared of me. I gave him a glare and he grinned. I just don't understand him."

Temari looked thoughtful. "Show me your glare."

I mustered up my anger and gave her my quit-staring-or-you-don't-even-want-to-know-what-will-happen glare. They all cringed.

"Yea, see? He's crazy." I said. Tenten got an evil look in her eye.

"We're going to help you get him."

**--TIME SKIP TO MONDAY MORNING--**

I groaned and opened my eyes.

**_Who's waking me up at an inhuman hour?_** I thought.

I walked down and opened the door to see Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

"Wha-what do you guys want?" I asked sleepily.

"We came to get you ready for school!" Sakura said brightly.

"Come on!" I just nodded.

"Go take a shower." Ino commanded.

I nodded and got in the shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around my chest and wlked into my room to grab my usual clothes. But when I reached my closet...

"Oh, no, you don't. We already picked you out some clothes." Temari said, pulling me towards my bed.

I looked at the clothes, then at her like she was crazy.

"That's to show offy. I'm not wearing it." Temari grinned.

"Your putting that on if we have to tie you up and put it on you by force."

I gulped and put the clothes on. I was wearing dark purple short shorts and a black halter top that stopped when my ribs ended with white words that said 'Shadows'. From the bottom of the shirt came skintight fishnet and from the bottom of the shorts came more skintight fishnet. I wore black-and-red striped fingerless gloves and black-and-white socks with purple skate shoes.

Temari thought I looked like the bomb, Tenten was in shock, Sakura and Ino were high-fiving and Hinata just smiled reassuringly. Then, Ino did my hair.

She brushed and straightened it. I was tolerant of this. Then came... the make up.

"Oh no, this is where I put my foot down." I said firmly.

Sakura looked at me threateningly.

"This can be easy, or this can be hard, but one way or another..." she let the threat hang.

I gulped and sat in my seat.

_Wow, you can take down the whole Akatsuki blindfolded with one arm tied behind your back, but when it comes to this..._ Shigome was laughing.

_I'll have you know that girls brandishing mascara and eyeliner are extremely scary._ I retorted.

_Sure._ By the time I finished with this descussion, Sakura had finished my make up.

I was wearing thick eyeliner and some mascara and my eye shadow was black. She had taken advantage of my spaced out state to paint my nails black with purple dots. I just sighed and they dragged me off to school.

**CLASS 1: Advanced English with Kakashi Hatake**

Temari and Sakura dragged me through the doors to school, Hinata behind me and Ino and Tenten in front. I was miserable. The all powerful Miamay Tsuikia, being dragged into school with her head hung in shame.

My father would kill me.

I heard many wolf whistles and cat calls. I ignored them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lovely science partner, who is looking especially lovely today." Kankuro was standing there, a broad grin on his face. I blushed and looked down.

"I'll take her off your hands now, okay girls?" They nodded and walked off. I was left standing alone with Kankuro.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked. I shrugged. He held out his arm, but I ignored it. I had to keep _some_ of my pride, right? We went into the first class and sat down.

Karin chose that moment to stick her huge schnozz where it didn't belong.

"Well, Miamay sure lookes girly today. I bet she did it all for Kankuro. Well, she's waisting her time, because Kanky-kun is going to go out with me." She stage-whispered, loud enough for me to hear but not enough for Kankuro to hear.

I stood up so fast it looked like I hadn't even been sitting and grabbed her by the collar.

"Say that to my face, you fat bitch." I snarled in her face. She looked scared and Kankuro looked stunned.

"If you ever so much as imply that I like Kankuro, you will be dead so fast you will think you are still alive and walking." I growled in her ear, then dropped her into her chair and sat in my own.

**CLASS 2: Advanced Health with Jairya**

I sat next to Kankuro again. The pervy teacher was late, so people were gabbing. I was just leaning back in my chair when out of the blue, Kankuro asked, "Do you like me?"

I was so startled I tipped to far and my chair fell backwards.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"You heard me, do you like me?" I recovered and picked my chair up and sat back in it.

"It depends on what terms you mean." I said coolly.

"Like, boyfriend girlfriend kind of like." I almost fell back again.

"I- um, well, you see..." I began, but was inturrupted by the Jairya-sama.

"Hey, guys and gals, time for your egg!" He called up the groups. Then he called me and Kankuro up.

"You guys get- crap. You're the last couple, and there's two eggs. Well, you get twins!" He said enthusiastically, plopping one in my hand and one in his. "A boy and a girl, be happy." He said, motioning for us to go back to our seats.

We took them gratefully, and looked at the eggs, sighing.

**_Ah well._** We both thought.

...

**Bahaha! Chapter five up! Well, technically, it's chapter four, but eh, whatever. Anyway, review and I'll put a fight scene in the next chappie! (everyone guess who, oh, this is so hard. Duh. It's so obvious.) And maybe a little fluff, but you guys, yes you, my bashful viewers, need to tell me with what couple or I shan't put any fluff for the next three chappies! Bahaha!**

**Kankuro: Review and I'll dance the tango! Wait, did I just say that? -is horrified-**


	6. Please read

**Uh... hehe, sorry, folks. Seems I've made a mistake in my story pairings. It will in fact be Gaara who Miamay is paired with, because I had a sudden stroke of brilliance that unfortunately made me pair Kanky-kun with Karin. Blech. -gags- Anyway, sorry about this, my brilliant mind is just on a bit of a roll. And, I am sorry I haven't updated, for this I shall write you a sweet little oneshot os KakaAnko. My fav Kakashi pairing! GO ME! Don't like, don't read.**


	7. Crappolie, the sadistic vampire arrives!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the show would be called Gaara, my BFF would be with Shikamaru, almost all the chicks would be dead along with Sasuke, and Miamay would be in the show with Gaara. Is that happening? No? Obviously I don't own Naruto. But I own the plot, and if you steal- well, you know the drill.**

_Shigome_

_Miamay's replies/talking to Shigome_

**_Thinking_**

_Songs_

...

--earlier--

_He called up the groups. Then he called my and Kankuro up. "You guys get- crap. You're the last couple, and there's two eggs. Well, you get twins!" He said enthusiastically, plopping one in my hand and one in his. "A boy and a girl, be happy." He said, motioning for us to go back to our seats. We plopped down in the seats and stared at the eggs. **Ah well.** We both thought._

--now--

I shook my head mentaly as Shigome growled.

"Well, well, if it isn't Karin." I smirked. She glared at me. I glared back. She cringed.

"Yes, and what do you want?" Kankuro asked.

"Kanky-kun, I was wondering if you'd go out with me." She said, giving him a puppy-dog look. He looked taken aback, then he grinned.

"But of course." He said.

"Thank you, Kanky, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" She exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, pushing my chair back, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I stalked down the empty halls.

"Tsk, tsk, Miamay, getting your blood boiled over a worthless man?" A slimy voice asked. I stopped, my bangs shadowing my eyes.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Is that any way to treat your master?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I suppose not, _master, _now will you tell me what you want?" I asked with feigned politness, turning to face my pale-skinned, ebony-haired, black-eyed, sadistic vampire teacher. His grin widdened.

"Yes, I am checking up on you. Have you found the target?"

I shook my black head.

"No. Is that all you wanted?" His grin turned into a smirk.

"No, I am afraid I am going to have to be... keeping an eye on you, if you know what I mean." I narrowed my eyes.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"You see, your father is worried that you'll fall in love with the target. So I am being sent to make sure that does not happen." He said, making a hand sign.

I groaned and clutched my head as he turned into a wisp of smoke. When I pulled my hand away, there was a symbol above my left eye.

The symbol of death.

--THE NEXT DAY--3rd POV--

Miamay walked into Konohagakure High School, wearing her normal clothes, the oversized black ones, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she looked at the ground, a sadistic smirk planted on her face.

She had an evil aura around her, and any ninja there could see that her normally purple chakra had changed to black, her power increasing and her demon being locked away in a corner of her mind so that Shikotsi (the wierd vampire) could take full control of her mind and body.

She walked into class, right past Karin.

"Hey, Wimp, decided to show your face here after all?" She called from her seat next to Kankuro.

Miamay didn't look up.

Karin stood up. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" She shouted, grabbing her shoulder.

Miamay turned her body and lifted her head. Karin gasped and backed away.

"Wh... what?" She gasped.

Miamay smirked and spoke in a voice so twisted and full of evil it was a wonder it didn't burn something.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you. I suggest you leave me alone, before something... _unfortunate _happens to you." The class held their breaths.

Karin sat down hard. Miamay walked to the back of the class, quietly yet evilly at the same time.

Kakashi came in.

"Well, class, sorry I'm- Huh? Why are you all so quiet?"

They all pointed to the back of the classroom at Miamay. Kakashi (who is on the mission too) gaped at her chakra level and color. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yes... uh... well, let's just leave her be." He said nervously.

--AFTER CLASS--

Miamay walked to the cafeteria, making a path through the people.

"I'd like to know who you are and what you're doing disturbing the peace at my school." A voice said from behind her.

She paused, then turned, her lips turning up into a smirk.

There, in front of her, was a red haired boy, wearing black parachute pants, a black T-shirt with fishnet coming down from the arms, and sandals.

"Your school... I was under the impression that you were just a puny little squirt, hell-bent on trying to act tough, then running away at the sight of a battle." She smirked broadly. Said boy narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Subaku no Gaara."

"Tsuikia Miamay." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Hm." He said, walking away.

--AFTER SCHOOL--

Miamay stalked down the sidewalk to a deserted part of town.

"Shikotsi, I want you out of me. _Now!_" She snapped.

_Now, is that really any way to speak to me? _He asked her.

"Get out of me or I'll be forced to do something drastic." she threatened.

_Tut, tut, girly. Are you forgetting that I am the one who saved you? _He tutted.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but I'm wishing I was dead! You have done nothing but cause me suffering, I hate you!" She screamed.

"First you invade my school, now my hangout. You really do have a death wish, don't you?" The voice from earlier. She whirled around.

"Get away from me if you know what's good for you." She growled.

"Gaara, I can't just stand still after hearing that. I get her. She's mine to beat, and afterwords I'm making her my girl." Another voice said, the user stepping foreward. It was a teenage guy, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Calm yourself, Zaku. She'll be delt with soon enough." Gaara replied in his stoic, emotionless voice.

Miamay raised an (existent) eyebrow and smirked.

"Right. Demonic arts: Whirling Wind Transport!" She shouted, the wind blowing her hair as she disappeared. She appeared at her apartment.

"Get the hell out of me, Shikotsi." She snarled, making a hand sign and passing her now glowing hand over the sign.

It disappeared and Shikotsi appeared on her carpet, clutching his head.

"When did you acquire so much power?" He gasped.

"You, master. Now get out of my sight before you taste more of it." She growled. He disappeared. She flopped down on her bed. She could only imagine what would happen tomorrow at school.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

...

**Yay, yay, I updated! HOORAH! Sorry, no tangoing Kankuro in this.**

**Kankuro: You pair me with karin, of all people. Why me?**

**Look at it this way, you don't have to be with me.**

**Kankuro: That _is_ a bonus...**

**Me: ... Anyway, sorry, again, people, this will be a GaaMia story, and check out the oneshot of KakaAnko. OH YEA! -pumps fist in air-**

**--**sneak preview**--**

_**"**Oh, and what do you intend on doing now, killing me?" She asked, in a voice filled with hatred. _

_Gaara smirked. _

_"That's exactly what I intend on doing..._

_--_stay tuned--


	8. Oh Crap, Gang Issues Anyone?

**OKAY! I'm back! You can put away all the cannons and stuff pointed at my house, sreesly. ANYWAY! It's time for a much-awaited chappie, from the Author that Rose from the Dead! Actually not! But still! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is dedicated to all those who have and will review!**

**Gaara: On to the story, come on.**

**Me: Awww, does wittle Gaa-Gaa want me to write a kissing scene?**

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: Thought so! Remember, I don't own _Naruto_! But I own the plot and storyline and if you steal I will Rasendori you to hell! CHA!**

**Gaara: You already used that one.**

**Me: Did I? Ah well, onto the story, before my readers kill me for a too-long authors note!**

...

Miamay walked into Konoha High, peeking her head through the door and shifting her scared red eyes from left to right. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked through the door- right smack into Gaara.

"EEP!" She squealed, backing away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was against his chest.

"Trying to leave? I liked you right there." (GAARA IS A PERV JUST TO LET YOU KNOW)

She turned a nice shade of crimson and tried to back away again, but his free hand slid over her waist, pinning her small, thin, petite frame to his big, manly, macho one. (Sorry, I could not resist that)

"After school, you and I are going to have some fun." He walked away, leaving a very confused kunoichi behind him, blinking in frusteration. Said girl shook her head and walked to class.

**Class one: Advanced English with Kakashi Hatake**

She slipped quietly into her seat, hoping and praying not to be noticed by-

"Well well."

Damn.

"So, Tsuikia, had the guts to show your face in class after the stunt you pulled yesterday?" Karin asked, her low shirt sliding even lower as she leaned foreward, giving poor Mia a good look at her breasts.

"Back off, get your fucking boobs out of my face before I cut them off slowely." Miamay snapped. Karin glared.

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? Mine are so much bigger."

"Apparently not good enough to get Kankuro."

"Who needs a boyfriend? You gotta be single to mingle."

"Well... you gotta... um... be..."

"A bitch to know a bitch?"

"HA! You called yourself a bitch!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"But... it is..."

"A bitch is a female dog, female dogs bark, bark comes from trees, tree come from mother nature, and mother nature is beautiful."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"What did I just say?"

"But-"

"Do you have fucking ear problems?"

"But-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!"

"But-"

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh."

"But-"

"You really have some issues. Go act like a whore for Kanky-kun, hell only knows he wants it."

Karin walked away. Miamay smirked as the teacher came in (finally) and told them (unfortuantely) that they had free period for the rest of the time (ten seconds) they had left. The bell rang and the kids filed out. Miamay left last.

"Kakashi-sensei, I did last nights homework. Here you go." She said, handing it to him. His eye widened.

"That wasn't supposed to be finished until next week! It was seven freakin' pages!" He gasped outloud, grabbing the space where his heart should be.

Miamay rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving the hyperventalating Kakashi in her wake. She walked over to Jairya-sama's class, muttering profanities under her breath as she sat down to wait for the pervy teacher to show up.

(It's a little late but...) **Class two: Advanced Health with Jairya**

Jairya walked in and grinned.

"Great news class! Kankuro had to be switched out of this class, leaving Ms. Tsuikia without a partner!"

She jumped up and shouted, "WOOHOO!"

"I know you're all excited, and here's the better news! Mr. Subaku's younger brother has decided to join us, giving Ms. Tsuikia a partner!"

Miamay stopped in the middle of her silent gloating and stared. Walking towards her was Gaara.

**END CLASS**

Miamay hurried out the door faster than light, decided to skip lunch, and ran to the place she had been last night, before encountering Gaara's gang. She leaned on an old building and took a deep breath that got instantly let back out as she heard an evil chuckle.

"Leader told me you'd be here. Remember the promise I made you last night?" The man called Zaku smirked as he stepped closer to her, pinning her against the building. She looked aroung wildly, in attempt to escape. She saw none and mentally shrugged, kneeing Zaku in the groin and running the fuck away.

"Oooomphg!" Zaku gasped as he doubled over in pain. She ran pell-mill for civilazation, bumping into the remander of Gaara's gang and said boy.

"Owww..." She rubbed the back of her head, looked up, saw the people, gasped, and turned to run. All at the same time. (She has got skills, I tell you, SKILLS!)

"Ah, ah, ah." Gaara smirked, grabbing the front of her shirt and stabbing her in the gut with a knife. Only later did she realize this was a kunai.

She doubled over in pain, a bit of blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth (the right corner, if anyone cares). She coughed and glared up at him.

**"**Oh, and what do you intend on doing now, killing me?" She asked, in a voice filled with hatred.

Gaara smirked.

"That's exactly what I intend on doing..." He said, advancing towards her and pulling out a gun.

...

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF! AND THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER! Hehe, I'm sorry, but my bro here is falling asleep and I need to entertain him. I shall write more soon, I swear to... to... to Gaara!**

**Gaara: You never wrote a kissing scene.**

**Me: Opps, sorry Gaa-Gaa.**

**Gaara: -vein popping- DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: Geez, alright already! Anyway, I hope you like this much-awaited update, and please do not- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT STICK??**

**Gaara: Review so I can get my Fluff!**

**Me: OUCH OOH OWWW yes please re- OUCH- view and I'll OOMPH make a kissing OOWWW scene. QUITE FUCKING HITTING ME! I FREAKIN' UPDATED!**


	9. Rape Much?

**Alright! I'm back, uh huh, it's my birthday, gonna party, like- okay, I'm done. Now, you people sreesly need to put away the rocket launchers and cannons pointed at my house, like now. This might be a bit of a long chappie. I'm having a bit of luck. Also, I shall be updating on "All's Fair in Love and War, or is it?" today, so you have TWO (maybe three if I decide to update on the KakaHina story that for some reason I CANNOT remember the title for!) new chapters to read! One of which will have Kanky-kun in a freakin pink speedo! CHA!**

**Gaara: This is humiliating...**

**Me: Shut up or no kissing scenes. As for the disclaimer, I have something new!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a dream, Masashi Kishimoto left me all of the rights to _Naruto_ (not to mention millions of bucks), which I promptly killed Saucegay and Suckura. I also saved the wales.  
****Then I woke up.  
Which means I don't own Naruto.**

**...**

Miamay gasped.

_He's got a freakin' gun? The fuck is up with this guy?_ She thought wildly. He smirked and advanced towards her.

BAM!

There was a flash of blood and someone screamed in agony and terror.

Then it all went black.

**--MIAMAY'S POV--**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in... the hospital? No... it didn't smell of cleaning supplies and stuff... so where the hell was I? What happened?

-_flashback-_

_There was a flash of blood, as the bullet from Gaara's gun hitting Zaku in the leg._

_"Stay away from my girl. You can't take her before I do." Gaara snarled as he stowed the gun away._

_I stared in shock at the blood. Then I fainted._

_-end flashback-_

"You've finally woken up?" A voice asked. My head whipped around to the doorway to see... Subaku no Gaara.

I screamed. He was over to me in a flash, covering my mouth with his hand and sitting on top of me. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Shut up!" He hissed, his warm breath tickling my face.

I whimpered. He smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

I nodded. His smirk increased.

"Too bad, princess." He growled as his lips replaced his hands.

He pushed himself on me with great force and passion. I whimpered again as he tried slidding his tongue into my mouth, clamping my lips together firmly.

He growled and pushed down on my chest. I gasped in pain, and he used this oportunity to stuff his tongue in my mouth. I bit down. Hard.

He howled in pain as he pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand. It wasn't bleeding, thank Kami. He glared at me, shoving his head into my face and looking me straight in the eye, our forheads touching (did that make sense? It's confusing me...).

"Never forget, you are mine. My prey, my girl. You belong to me, you are my property. I had better not see you ever kiss another guy. _You are mine_." He hissed, climbing off me and walking out of the room.

I shook uncontrolably as some hot liquid spilled out of my eyes. I wiped it away and looked at it curiously.

_Am I... am I **crying**?_

...

I walked miserably to school. I was dressed in my regular clothes, but I felt... like I was being watched... by some creep with X-ray glasses. I looked around before rushing in the building.

**--Gaara's POV--**

I watched her run into the classroom, clutching her backpack to her chest as if trying to hide herself... it pissed me off. I had already touched it... but still.

I smirked. This creature... this girl... she was confusing. It made her all the more desirable. All those other assholes watching her? Nah. They didn't matter. She would be mine. I will make her mine no matter what I have to do.

In fact, I already have a plan in mind.

Time to put it into action.

I stood up and walked to the school with my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds. Today was going to be fun.

**--MIAMAY'S POV--Advanced English with Kakashi Hatake--**

I sat at the back, only one seat open next to the window. I took it and hid my head in my arms, groaning.

I had this sinking feeling that-

"Hey bitch."

Oh, goody. I can't even think without my train of thought being derailed by the whore.

"What on Kami's green earth do you want?" I snapped, leaving the safety of my arms.

She smirked. "I just came to rub it in your face that _I_ have Kanky and _you_ don't." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will you just leave it? I don't care. I have someone else."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

That caught me off guard. _Damn..._

As if on cue, Gaara walked into the classroom, spotted the only empty seat next to me, and walked over to sit there. I thought fast.

"Hi, Gaa-Gaa!" I purred, slidding over and wrapping my arms around his shoulders and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He didn't miss a beat.

"Hey, Mia." He said, kissing me on the nose, then proceeding to glare the living shit out of Karin.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend, you slut." He snarled. She backed away and ran to Kankuro. I slid my arms away and hid in them again, peeking out when he snickered.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You realize you owe me, right?"

"I... owe you?"

"Yes. And I have just the way."

"..."

"Be ready to be picked up at eight. And wear something that's easy to... take off."

"...!"

The bell rang and Gaara left, but not before lifting my head (by extreme force) and planting a firm kiss on my lips.

Needless to say, Karin spread the gossip of me and Gaara in three seconds flat. I was humiliated all day at lunch. I couldn't escape cause then Gaara would proably rape me...

I have never wanted to die more in my whole life.

A person walked up to me.

"WHAT?" I practically screamed at him.

"I-I-I need t-to give you a m-message." He stammered, dropping a piece of paper and running off. I glared irritably after him before picking up the note and reading it. I gasped.

_Mia-Hime,_

_I see you. You can't see me, what a pity. You're beautiful, black hair, glistening in the lights, you're pupiless, bloodred eyes... Ugh, you turn me on. I can't seem to get you off my mind. You're manipulating, dazzling, beautiful. You may not realize it, but every man here is infatuated with you. But not to worry, Mia-Hime, I will protect you from any and every person here. You important and special to me, and I will never let you go. You will know who I am in due time. Don't worry your pretty little head._

_Love,  
A 'friend'_

A 'friend'?

...

**Yea, yea, I lied, okay? It's not a very long chapter... but Gaara's on the T.V. and he's so... so... SO!**

**Gaara: Why are you making me a pervert? And a rapist?**

**Me: It's necessary, Gaara.**

**Gaara: Yea, yea.**

**Me: ... Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope you will press that little blue button and review, review, review! CHA! Oh, and there are some refferences to the song 'Hero/Heroine' by Boys like Girls, if you haven't heard it you should, it's really good. Again, I hope you liked it!**


	10. It's the Bad Touch we Know & Loath

**WOOO! I AM BACK PEOPLE! And thanks to a wonderfully brilliant idea from xxdestinyxforeverxx, we have... BADDA BA BUM BA DUM a LEMON! Yay! Thank you so much, Destiny! Er... I hope you don't mind if I call you that. Awright here we go!**

**Naruto: We're all in this together, once we know that we are we're all stars- **

**Sai: Shut up dickless.**

**Naruto: WHO YOU CALLIN' DICKLESS?**

**Sai: You obviously.**

**Naruto: Well, she obviously doesn't own _Naruto_...**

**Me: Dang straight. Oh, and since the lemony goodness was inspired (sortof) by the Bloodhound gang's 'the bad touch' it will be in this chapter! But probably only part of it.**

**...**

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about  
I'd appreciate your input_

I walked down the hall to my next class, frowning with concentration.

_Who the freaking hack sent me that note? _I thought. _Geez, this is stressing me out!_

I walked through the door and sat down in my seat, which was coincidentally next to Gaara.

"Hello there." he smirked.

"Hey. Listen, I need your help. Look at this note I got." I showed him the mysterious note from 'a friend'. He read it and raised a nonexistant eyebrow.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer." He said. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, though mine existed.

"Yea. And you're next obvious statement would be...?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hardy har har. The point is, we need to figure out who it is so that I can kill them. After all, you belong to me." He oh-so-helpfully reminded me, pulling me onto his lap while he spoke and placing his mouth next to my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

"Aha, so you like that, did you? And what about this...?" He murmured seductivly, moving my hair away from my neck and running his tongue from the base of my spine to my hairline. I let out a nearly inaudible moan. Being a vampire, my neck was my weak spot. (Okay, being a vampire had nothing to do with it. I just... lost it when someone did something to my neck. Whether they licked it, sucked it, kissed it, touched it, nipped it, bit it, swiped your fingers across it, breathed on it, nibbled it- hell, the choices are endless. But no matter what, I always fell into submission when someone did any or all of the above to my neck. Okay, enough description, you might start getting idea's. Anyway.)

Note I said 'nearly'.

Gaara chuckled and swept the muscle back down again. I shivered.

"G-Gaara... st-stop... we're in cla- oh..." I moaned again. He snickered.

"I was just teasing you. But remind me about ths later. Right now we need to figure out who sent this. Come over later."

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Coming quicker than FedEx never reaching apex  
just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

I sat up sharply.

"Parent will be-"

"-home."

"Okay. I'll come."

Little did I know what I was getting myself into...

--**TIME SKIP--AFTER SCHOOL--**

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

I trudged over to Gaara's house, muttering innapropriate phrases.

"Fucking douche... live so fucking far away... what crawled up his ass and died?"

I knocked on the door. Gaara opened it. "Come in." He said, walking up stairs.

I followed, still blatently angry at the walking so far.

"Okay, what the fuck do you want you gay-ass bastard with a fucking six thousand mile away house?" I snapped. He raised a would-have-been eyebrow.

"Temper temper. Come to my room."

I followed suspiciously. "Why can't we talk in the kitchen or something?"

"Because I said so."

_Love. The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
_

I followed, grumbling under my breath, "Fine you fucking douche."

He smirked and led me to his room. I glanced around and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the door frame.

"Very nice. Now let's go."

"Nice try."

"Wha-" I was cut off as his lips crashed into my own, almost knocking me down. He spun me around and threw me on to the bed.

"Gaara, what the hell?" I shouted.

"I want you so bad... it can't wait. That was the original plan, but I can't wait." The gleam in his eyes... oh, I was so scared.

He slammed his door and locked it, just in case his family came home. Yea, he lied. So what else is new?

"Gaara... p-please d-don't!" I managed to squeak out. He grinned seductively.

"And miss out on making you my own? Not a chance." He purred, stripping out of his clothes. He was soon in his boxers and walking towards me.

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

"Trust me... this will be fun..." he said, his voice husky. I whimpered as he started pulling my clothes off.

"B-but Gaara... I don't..."

"No buts. I can see you want me to, and you know I'm right."

"..."

"See? Now cooperate." He snapped, reaching behind me and fumbling with the clasp of my bra.

_... to hell with it._

I reached behind me and did it for him.

--**TIME SKI- Just kidding--**

He smirked and leaned down to my ear.

"I knew you wanted me just as badly." he whispered

"Baby, you will never know." I whispered back.

"Then let's find out." He pulled off his boxers and my panties. I got a look at his member and almost fainted.

_Holy fuckers will that even FIT??_

He stuck two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out, earning him a moan of pleasure. He smirked with satisfaction.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

He parted his fingers and scissored me, smirking at the puppy noises I was making.

"Gaara... I don't... I don't just want a one-night stand..."

"Babe, you will get so much more than that."

He added another finger and I moaned loudly. He went fast, in and out. I could feel my climax building and let out a scream of pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and smirked at me.

"Liked that, did you?" I nodded slightly, panting.

"Aww, is Mia-hime tired?" My eyes widdened.

"Mia... _hime?"_

"Yea, so you just figured it out? I wrote that note. Duh."

"Y-you? Wrote _that?"_

"Ouch. That hurts. Don't act so surprised, babe."

I looked at him through my half-lidded stupor.

"Gaara..."

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Don't... please..."

"Come on, Mia-hime, relax. Please?"

I nodded slightly and he smirked, readying himself.

"Here we go." He whispered, leaning foreward and kissing me as he pushed inside of me. I gasped.

"G-Gaara... no.. that_ hurts_!" I screamed. He looked at me sympathetically- or, with as much of it as he could muster.

"It'll get better, hime, I promise." He pushed more. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Gaara... stop! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed again, crying. He stopped and kissed me softly.

"Please, Mia, it's okay, shh..." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, seeking whatever comfort I could get.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

He started pumping in and out of me, slowely at first, then faster as I got used to him. He was right. It had gotten better. But you didn't see me about to admit that too him did you?

"Gaara... faster... _faster!"_ I moaned. He smirked and went fast as his climax came. It came at the same time as mine and we both screamed each others names.

He rolled off of me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Gaara... you had better pray to Kami-sama that I forgive you for this or else I will castrate you with a blunt metal saw and two bricks."

"Forgive me? The fuck? You wanted to!"

"..."

"Yea... so shut up."

"...!"

"So?"

"Fine. Then you'd better pray that you still love me in the morning or there will be hell to pay." I snapped, rolling over and closing my eyes while pulling the blankets up. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Forever and ever, babe."

**--THE NEXT DAY--**

I woke up to the sound of Gaara yelling.

"KANKURO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR I'LL BACKHAND YOU WITH MY COCK!"

I twitched, then burst out laughing. That was hilarious. He looked at me and smirked.

"Ah, Mia-hime finally awakens." I blushed.

"Yea... so?"

"Yea, I still love you. So... this means you're my girlfriend, right?"

I thought about that, then said in mock-disbelief, "You expect me to be your girlfriend after last night?"

The look on his face would have gotten me millions, had I a camera with me.

"Joking. Lighten up, Gaa-Gaa. 'Course I'm your girlfriend." I laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. He smirked and hugged me.

"I love you too, Mia-hime."

...

**Haha, tis the end of this chappie! Oh, and there is a reference to Avril Lagvines 'Girlfriend' in this. Also, I stole the 'backhand you with my cock' from Tenacious D. Kay, now that that's out of the way, I excpect reviews, even if they're telling me about how I suck Sai's ass because of my sorry excuse for a lemon that is this chapter. -sighs- Ah well, we can't all be porn artist now can we?**

**Jairya: Nope. That's a gift for only a few.**

**Me: Shut up Nii-san. Please review!**

**Gaara: Yaay! I finally got my lemony goodness!**

**Me: Yup! Now review and I will... uh... write another chapter! If I don't get at least four reviews I'll discontinue my story! HA! And don't worry Destiny, I'm writing your NejiTen in a sec. No lemons in it, though, sorry. I don't want to ruin it for you. And Unique Girl- YAYZ, sorry, I know you don't really like lemons... but I had to try! I HAD to! Now click that little blue button and review!**


End file.
